A Raven's Tattoo
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: Raven Hogan has no idea what happened the night before. Tobi Kyosuke does, and she's loving it. Now what are his parents goign to think about his secret. Spin off story to Deadalus Bridge.


Raven woke up with a groan and rolled over on his bed. Opening his eyes he say his clock say 6:12 a.m. He sat up slowly and rested his head in one of his hands.

"So your finally up I see." Came the voice from his bedroom doorway.

"Tobi? Aren't you supposed to be in Milan with your mother?" Raven asked rubbing his fingers against his throbbing skull.

"I was, I got back late last night. And imagine if you will, me just getting home after a long plane ride, intent on catching up with my sleep. And then my phone rings. Yuki's calling me in a frantic on how you're drunk as a skunk and babbling on about a tattoo, and for me to hurry up and come save you." Tobi said scowling at him, but handed him some Advil and a bottle of water.

Raven gladly accepted the items swallowing the Advil, and downing the water before asking. "Tattoo? I don't remember getting a tattoo last night."

"Well you did sweet heart." Tobi told him with a harsh glare. "Right on your shoulder." She told him hitting his left shoulder, which was uncovered.

"Did you undress me?" Raven asked her looking at her.

"Not like I haven't seen it before." Replied the seventeen year old. "Now get ready, and I'll have some breakfast made for you by the time you remove last night's stench and filth from yourself." She told him standing up off the bed and kissing his forehead.

"Yes Ma'am." Raven saluted her and stood up slowly, as to not hurt his already throbbing head anymore.

When he got into the bathroom that connects to his bedroom, he turned his left side towards the bathroom mirror and looked in it.

On his shoulder was a tattoo of a black raven with fire-orange tips on the feathers, and lavender eyes in mid-flight. In its beak it carried an ivy steam, with leaves branching off in every direction. The ivy stem connected to an orange sign which hung halfway down the bird's body. On this sign where in aquamarine letters saying 'P.O T.A.K'.

He stared at the sign trying to rack his brain on why he would choose those seemingly random letters. When he heard a cough behind him. He turned around and saw Tobi grinning at him.

"Need help taking a bath?" she asked him.

"If you're offering to help me how can I refuse?" Raven grinned mischievously at her.

Tobi just grinned wider, she allowed Raven to come stand in front of her, and allowed her to take her shirt off before pushing him into the bathtub and filling it with water.

"That's not fair! You said you were going to take a bath with me!" Raven complained up at her.

"No I asked you if you needed help. Not that I would bath with you." Tobi smirked down at him.

"Evil vile woman." Raven muttered. "You'll be the death of me one of these days."

"Yeah, yeah, ye-" she started saying before he dragged her into the bathtub with him.

"Taking a bath is so much better when you have someone to take it with." Raven grinned playfully at her.

"You are going to get it mister!" Tobi glared at him, and then grinned. "Now off with your pants. You're soaking them."

"Gladly mistress." Raven joked, allowing her to help him divest himself of his clothes, she in turn allowed him to return the favor.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Tobi snuggled into Ravens chest. "Remind me never to take a bath with you again." She muttered to him.

"Why it was so much fun?" He told her looking down at her.

"Because you're a damn tease that's why." She growled at him blushing.

"But I love you. So I'm allowed to tease you." He joked at her, brushing his hand over her exposed hip.

"Shut up." She told him with a glare.

Raven just chuckled and rested his chin on the top of her blue hair. "Tobi?" he asked her after several minutes of silence.

"Yes?" Tobi answered tiredly, as she was just beginning to fall asleep.

"What do the letters on the sign mean?" he asked referring to the sign the raven on his shoulder was carrying.

"You baka." She told him with a yawn. "It stands for Property of Tobi Arly Kyosuke."

"Arly?" Raven asked.

"Shut up, mom wanted to honor Carly-oba-san and Aki-oba-san. Now shut up and be a nice pillow while I sleep." She ordered him.

Raven just laughed but did as she suggested soon falling into sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Three years later<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT A TATTOO AT EIGHTEEN!" Raven's mother exploded at the annual Signers party. Which this year was held at the lake and Raven had no option but to take of his shirt, this happened to give his mother a perfect view of the raven on his shoulder.

"I like it. Good job boy." Crow said with a grin clapping his son on his shoulder.

"Don't encourage him! He was eighteen!" Atana glared at her husband.

"And now he's twenty-one with a wife. Calm down Ata-koi." Crow said shrugging. "And dont you remember when I got my first tattoo?"

"I do!" Kathlynn grinned. "You were fourteen, and you got the mark under your right eye, so Atana wouldn't have to go through it." She said then moved towards her brother Jack after seeing Atana's glare turn towards her.

"See Atana? He was already out of the house. Living on his own. It was his decison." Crow reasoned with her.

"Mom I'm an adult. I was when I got this. I knew what I was doing." Raven told her while coming up to his mother and hugged her. "That's why I didn't tell you till now. I didn't want you to get upset like you are."

Atana sighed and hugged her son. "As long as you knew what you were doing."

Tobi, Raven's new wife came up to him, grinning and Crow retreated to a safe distance after seeing the look in her eyes.

"Oh really Ray? I thought you got drunk and got the tattoo, not knowing what you were doing." She said, and Raven's eyes grew wide. While his mothers shrank into a glare that could kill anyone with one look.

"YOU GOT DRUNK AT EIGHTEEN!" Atana roared while Tobi walked away calmly towards her father in law.

"Why did you do that?" Crow asked sighing scratching the back of his head.

"He deserves it, that damn bastard is as fertile as a rabbit in heat." Tobi shrugged grabbing a bottle of water.

Crow looked at her with brows raised. "Well can't say I'm not shocked. Be sure to smack some sense into him every once in a while. Because I'm sure that he'll screw up somewhere during your pregnancy."

Tobi laughed. "Thanks Crow-otou-san." She told him, and the both of them watched as Raven got the verbal lashing of his life from his mother.

* * *

><p>AN: This was written for one of my friends who wanted to know what Raven's secret was. I know it doesn't explain how Kathlynn knew about it Deadalus Bridge, but I like how this one turned out.

So please read and review and tell me what you think!


End file.
